Sea Slitherine
305px}}Sea Slitherine 'is a hybrid plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It was introduced in the Pumpking's Curse set and if the hero version of Tangle Kelp. Origins She is based off of Tangle Kelp and the myth of Medusa. Her vines doubling as snakes are a reference to medusa's hair turning into snakes. Additionally, her powers Gorgon Glare, Evil Eye, and Petrify make reference to people being turned to stone by looking at a gorgon. Statistics * '''Classes: ' and * '''Superpowers: ** Signature: Gorgon Glare '''- Transform all enemy zombies on the ground into 0/3 Zombie Statues and all enemy plants on the ground into 0/3 Plant Statues. ** '''Other: *** 'Evil Eye -' Freeze an enemy fighter and disable it. *** 'Snake's Charm - ' Hypnotize an enemy fighter. *** '''Petrify - '''Transform a random enemy fighter into a 0/3 Statue. * '''Battle Arena: '''TBA Hero Quests Strategies With Sea Slitherine is mostly about taking control of the battle field (Wait, this sounds familiar...) With her classes, she can ruin the opponents strategies in multiple ways. This allows her to be defense in the early game, and hit the Zombie Heroes hard in the late game. However, she does still have cards that are good for the early game. Sea Slitherine's Smarty and Sneaky classes both have freezing and bouncing abilities. This protects her from zombie attacks and allows her to stall. Additionally, she can transform zombies into useless ones with Petrify, or mainly, her signature superpower, and destroy powerful minions with deadly. This allows her to ruin strategies relying on certain zombies. She also has assess to many Amphibious cards, allowing her to have an answer for something in the water lane at anytime. And with environments such as Hot Springs or Shark Pool, she can turn the ground into water too, forcing the opponent to have amphibious minions or other environments. Her strategy is very good against temp decks, as they support a control mindset. Yet, she can also do well against aggro decks with Imps and Gravestones. Against Always be one step ahead of her (De Ja Vu?). Counter her plays is important, as she can set you onto the road of defeat. Overpower her quickly so she cannot do so in the late game. Always have extra environments or amphibious minions, as she can use hers to make sure only amphibious units can be played there. Keep in mind she can destroy anything by playing Winter Squash and then freezing it. However, you can play gravestones if she does, as using Cool Bean would freeze her own graves. Stare Down This is Sea Slitherine's freeze deck, and due to both her classes having freezing abilities, it's deadlier than most. If you recklessly play zombies or plants, they will be frozen. With freezing, she can boost not only Snow Drop, but also Cryo-Yeti, so beware! Brainy Heroes fair best against this deck, due to them being able to play minions during the tricks phase. CAUTION: DO NOT ALLOW HER TO USE HER SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: It can freeze 2 targets at once, benefiting her greatly. Strategy Decks Trivia * Sea Slitherine has assess to the most freezing, bouncing, and amphibious cards in the game, tied only with Thyme Keeper. Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes